Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote
Zu deinen Fragen Hallo Waschbärpfote und herzlich Willkommen im Wiki :), Ich werde jetzt mal auf möglichst alle deine Frage antworten. 1. Für deine Charaktere und Clans solltest du eine neue Seite erstellen. Um eine neue Seite zu erstellen musst du in der oberen Ecke auf "Mitmachen" klicken, dann öffnen sich mehrere auswahlmöglichkeiten. Nun musst du auf "Seite hinzufügen" klicken, daraufhin öffnet sich ein Fenster, in dem du den Titel der Seite eingeben musst. (Name deines Clans, deines Charakters, etc.) Zum schluss musst du nur noch auf "Neue Seite" klicken und kannst nun deine Seite bearbeiten. Falls der Titel der Seite schon vergeben ist, z.B. der Name eines Charakters, solltest du dann hinten an den Namen soetwas wie (by Waschbärpfote) oder so eingeben. 2. Geschichten schreibst du ebenfalls auf neue Seiten. 3. Die Gesichten von anderen kannst du lesen, in dem du auf die Kategorie "Geschichten" gehst. Diese Kategorie findest du auch auf dem oberen blauen Balken. Du musst nur auf "Geschichten" gehen, dann werden dir auch noch weitere optionen angezeigt. Z.B. Kurzgeschichten, Fanfictions, etc. Nun musst du dir nur noch in einer dieser Kategorien eine Seite aussuchen, diese anklicken und kannst nun die Gesichte darauf lesen. 4. Die Buchcover werden mit Programmen wie Gimp, Paint, etc. selbergemacht. Du kannst deine Cover so erstellen, wie du willst, doch ich würde dir zum Cover gestalten das Programm "Gimp" empfelen. So, das waren jetzt erstmal meine Antworten. Solltest du dennoch noch Fragen haben oder hast etwas nicht verstanden, kannst du mich auch nochmal anschreiben. Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 50px 09:18, 13. Aug. 2015 (UTC) 'Kurzgeschichte schreiben' Ich wollte mich für deinen lieben Gruß auf meiner Seite bedanken und dir sagen das ich sehr gerne eine Geschichte mit dir schreiben will ;) Schreib doch einfach wenn du schon weißt worum es gehen soll , wann , wer usw. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung was Tilden sind :( Ich hoffe das ist kein Problem . LG Broncekralle ( Broncekralle , Broncekralle , Broncekralle ?? ) Da oben steht es, unter: Dies ist eine Diskussionsseite... Tilden sind diese Wellendinger ~ (Wenn ich vier hintereinander mache steht da nur irgendsoeine komische Abkürzung nämlcih UTC, das bringt halt irgendetwas, niemand weiß genau was ;) LG Waschbärpfote) 'Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 18:25, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC)' Ja es ist schwierig etwas zu finden, das ganze mit Prophezeiung und so ist ja langsam auch nicht mehr so spannend, oder? Können wir uns auf eine Diskussionsseite zum Diskutieren einigen, langsam wird es nämlich ein bisschen durcheinander. Ich schlage vor wir reden bei dir weiter, ja? 'Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 18:29, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Liebe grüße Waschbärpfote' Ok danke , weiß nicht von mir aus können wir bei dir schreiben ;) Aber guck dir Verloren mal an . Da Solls um zwei Schwestern gehen. Die suchen sich Instinkt tief und es giebt auch eine Prophezeiung für die beiden . Eine Lebt im Clan und die andere ist eine Streunerin . Wir können die Story aber auch noch mal überarbeiten ;) LG Broncekralle ~ ~ ~ ~ 'Coverentwürfe' Ich habe mal zwei Coverentwürfe gemacht ;) Sind nicht so gut geworden weil ich sie gemalt habe , aber wenn dir eines oder beide gefallen darfst du sie gerne benutzen thumbthumb|Bild für Waschbärpfote 2 LG deine Bronce ~ ~ ~ ~ Gefallen dir die Cover nicht ? Ich finde sie auch nicht so schön :) LG deine Bronce Broncekralle (Diskussion) 10:09, 12. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Doch, das erste gefällt mir sehr gut, aber ich verstehe einfach nicht wie ich es einfügen kann...und ich würde es auch gerne selber machen! (Wegen dieser Auszeichnung) Aber ich verstehe es nicht ganz. Kannst du es mir erklären? LG WaschbärpfoteWaschbärpfote (Diskussion) 10:34, 12. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Kommt drauf an ob du mit dem Computer schreibst . Wenn ja dann nicht , die Bilder füge ich nämlich mit den I Pad ein LG Bronce ~ ~ ~ ~ Ja, ich schreibe mit meinem Computer :(, schade! Kannst du einfach unter Vermächtnis der Dunkelheit, das erste Cover einfügen? (Das mit dem großen Gesicht?) LG WaschbärpfoteWaschbärpfote (Diskussion) 06:55, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ja , aber dann musst du mir später auf der Seite die Erlaubnis geben ( glaub ich ) LG Bronce ;) Ups , Broncekralle (Diskussion) 07:31, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) 'Verloren' Hi Waschbärpfote;) Ich dachte das im vierten Kapitel vielleicht eine Dachsfamilie das Lager stürmt und Dunkelkralle versucht Silberpfote zu töten ( natürlich unauffällig) um es so aussehen zu lassen als ob es die Dachse waren . Silberpfote wird von Mondlichtstern gerettet , die dabei ihr Leben opfert . Und Dunkelkralle wird Anführer . Wie findest du das ? Ich muss es natürlich erst noch schreiben, aber ich weis nicht ob das vielleicht zu schnell passiert . LG Bronce Broncekralle (Diskussion) 07:47, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hey Bronce! (Ich würde dir jetzt gerne einen Abklatsch-Smiley schicken, aber leider gibt es hier keine Smileys) Dankte für das hinzufügen des Bildes :) Was die Idee betrifft...sie ist richtig cool, wir müssen nur überlegen ob ich es dann rechtzeitig schaffe, weil: 1. Kapitel: Mutter 3. Kapitel: Hund und Farmkatzen 5. Kapitel: Aufbruch von den Farmkatzen, die der Meinung sind, sie muss entweder zu ihrem Geburtsort, oder noch wahrscheinlicher zum Todesort ihrer Mutter. 7. Kapitel: Eventuell Ankunft am Wald, es sei denn du möchtest im 6. Kapitel schreiben, dass Silberpfote Blacky vertreibt. Ah, ich habe eine super Idee: (egal ob 6. oder 7. Kapitel) Meine Idee: Blacky sitzt an der Stelle, an der ihre Mutter gestorben ist. Sie möchte irgendetwas finden von dem sie noch nicht weiß was es ist (wie ihre Mutter es gesagt hat), außerdem hat sie wieder hunger und jagt im Wald. Silberpfote bemerkt sie und sieht ihre Chance zu beweisen wie Loyal sie ist; sie muss diese Katze vertreiben! Also greift sie Blacky an, diese ist aber Stärker. Alle hacken auf Silberpfote herum weil sie nicht mal ein "Hauskätzchen" vertreiben kann. Deshalb hasst Silberpfote Blacky. Blacky hasst Silberpfote weil sie ihr Wunden zugefügt hat und ihr die Beute vertrieben. Oder? Wer schreibt die Scene? Gefällt sie dir überhaupt? Ist ja in etwa so wie du auf deiner Diskussionsseite vorgeschlagen hast ;) LG WaschbärpfoteWaschbärpfote (Diskussion) 08:04, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hey tolle Idee ;) Vielleicht sollte ich sie schreiben weil danach ja auf Silberpfote rumgehackt wird , du könntest dann schreiben das Blacky Weg läuft zu einem anderen Clan ;) LG Bronce Hey tolle Idee ;) Vielleicht sollte ich sie schreiben weil danach ja auf Silberpfote rumgehackt wird , du könntest dann schreiben das Blacky Weg läuft zu einem anderen Clan ;) LG Bronce Broncekralle (Diskussion) 11:35, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ja, das ist gut. Dann wäre das Kapitel 6. Okay? Ich freue mich schon auf ihr erstes zusammentreffen! Achso und hier sind dann noch die Links :) Die zu Verloren, Vermächtnis der Dunkelheit (Falls du irgendwann mal von hier aus da drauf willst) und mein Profil/Meine Diskussion? Verloren Vermächtnis der Dunkelheit Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 12:36, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Himmelsrichtungen Wiki Hey Waschbär ;) Ich habe ein eigenes Wiki erstellt . Himmelsrichtungen Clans Wikia ;) Schau doch vorbei --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 13:57, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hey Bronce, ich war grade drauf :) Voll cool! Bist du Aschenstaub? Ich wäre gerne Salzbrise oder Federflügel aus dem WestenClan oder Wasserschatten oder Nebeltanz aus dem OstenClan :) Darf ich Federflügel UND Nebeltanz nehmen? Gerne ;) Denk nur daran das du auch Geschichten über die beiden schreiben solltest . D. h. Du kannst entweder zwei , über jeden eine , oder eine mit beiden schreiben . Ja ich bin Aschenstaub . Ich fange gleich mit der ersten Geschichte über sie an . Freue mich schon auf den Anfang deiner Geschichte/n ;) LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 17:05, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ich glaub eine reicht mir doch :) Ich habe Nebeltanz gewählt. Federflügel finde ich inzwischen doch nicht mehr so cool wie sie, zumal ich sie nur nehmen wollte, weil Federschweif meine Lieblings-Warrior Cats-Katze ist. (OMG-Wie soll man denn das Richtig schreiben????) Aber wie soll man da eine Geschichte schreiben, wenn die anderen User aus dem Himmelsrichtungen-Clans Wiki selbst noch entscheiden ob eine Katze die ich in meiner Geschichte benutze und als weiblich beschreibe, in ihrer Geschichte nicht doch männlich ist??? Ich bin ein bisschen verwirrt. Sobald das geklärt ist fange ich an und ich habe auch schon eine Idee :)